1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Merial Wenir
: "Stand down runt! Leave the protection of this expedition to us guards" :: -'Merial as she and her fellow Guards move up to fend of the first batch of monsters attacking the party' :: Daughter of a noble house and Sergeant in the Guardsmen Cour. Appearance Years of constant training and discipline has removed most if not all hints of Merials once noble origin and have instead given her a rough military feel about her. She usually struds around in the offical Guardsmen Cour armor though she has been seen off duty to wear rather expensive though boyish clothes. Also well known for her long brownish hair which she kept against the regulations. Backstory Born in the noble Wenir family Merial grew up surrounded by servants doing her every wish but also the lectures from her parents who much to her dismay wanted to turn her into the heir of the family fortune due to her being the only child. Constanly pressed by these two things Merial often found herself escaping the walls of her family mansion and spent time with the servants and their families who after a while grew fond of her and allowed her play along side their children. After some time Merial befriended the son of an former Guardsman who now handled the security of the families mansion. Spending a lot of time with the boy she often got to hear the amazing stories of the former guard. Both of the children, so amazed by the epic tales made a vow to each other that both of them togheter would join the Guardsmen Cour and experience equally as epic adventures as the boys father. Time passed and both Merial and the boy, both the same age, reached the age of 16 which were the youngest age for people to be allowed to sign up for the Guardsmen Cour. The boy eager to join up with Merial but was strucken by her words when she told him that she couldn't leave the mansion due to her commitment to take over the family business and that the vow they had made were just a foolish thing amongst children. The boy knowing that he couldn't go against the words of a noble family stated that it made the vow even more precious to him. He continued with saying that he would leave towards the city were he would prove himself as a guardsman until he eventually grew powerful enough to come back and get Merial from this so called prison. And so the boy left. Two more years passed and Merials mother gave birth to another child, this time an young healthy boy and suddenly all plans for Merial to take over the fortune was cast aside as the boy was set as the main heir and Merial arranged to be married into another noble family to gain connections. Strucken by the sudden rejection by her parents Merial could still find joy in the fact that this gave her the free reigns to finally leave the mansion and travel to the city herself. Not being able to find her childhood friend once upon reaching the city Merial decided to join the Guardmen Cour by herself. Giving it her all she managed to attain the rank of Sergeant and probably would've reached even higher ranks if not for her tendency to act on her whim and the scandal she made when she refused to cut off her long hair upon joining. Adventures Merial has been tasked by her Guard Captain to lead and protect the expedition ordered by Vimia Teol with the objective to figure out the secret of an amulet currently in Vimias possession. Alongside her guards Merial has been the main defensive force of the party against attacking monsters and such. Skills Capable enough in both the use of sword and shield due to her training as a Guardsman, also somewhat skilled in the use of Lightning magic but she usually tends to refrain from using it due to the risk of backfiring. She's also very good with her tounge capable of tricking and outwitting most common folks in a mere discussion. Personality She's usually straight to the point and pretty serious, so much that most people believe her to lack a sense of humor all together. Those who know her better though knows that she only acts this way to help strengthen the partys resolve, though she's usually unable to keep in a small grin when watching Vulcar while he's on his escapades. It has also been shown that she's somewhat of a cheapskate, not willing to spend money that's not even hers in the first place on what she believes to be unnecessary things. Quotes :Walle: "I'm not going to spend money on this! Were on a friggin official Guard mission, they can't force us to pay to get through" :Martin: "It's their country, yes they can and it's not even your money in the first place!" :Walle: " I don't care! Now let us through or It'll soon start to get messy" '' :'Out take from when Walle doesn't want Merial to pay while passing through the customs.' : : :"It's enough you bloody beast!....It's time to end this"'' :Merial before sending her lightning magic into a rampaging beast Trivia *Walle based the Guardsmen Cour which Merial's a part of from the Knight order from the game Tales of Vesperia. *She was the first of the party members to be inflicted by some sort of injury. **Which is kind of ironic due to that during the last adventure she was one of the few fighting members who got out of the battle atleast somewhat unscathed. Category:Rollspelet Category:Characters